coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8024 (24th December 2012)
Plot Gail pushes Kylie to grow up and make up with David, for Max's sake if nothing else. Leanne forgives Nick for the nativity play fiasco when he tells her he's booked their honeymoon in St. Lucia and apologises to Peter. Sean is excited as he's getting Dylan for Christmas. Tyrone meets Fiz at Tina's flat and tells Kirsty he's gone to see Connie Rathbone. Ken advises Peter to leave Leanne in the past now that she's found someone else. Kirk, Beth and Craig move into the salon flat. Nick has a low-key stag night at the bistro with David, Lloyd, Rob, Kevin and Dev, while Leanne's hen night begins at the Rovers, where the factory staff are having their Christmas party, before going to a club. Leanne gets very drunk. Marcus is worried about his parents visiting for Christmas as they've only started speaking to him again as he's with a woman and is "normal". He's put out when Sean doesn't tell him about Dylan being over. Sophie gives Jenna a Christmas present. Jenna accepts it but warns Sophie that she shouldn't be giving her presents as she's a patient. Leanne gets into a fight with a woman at the club and has a go at Stella. She walks out of her own hen night and gets a taxi home. David gets drunk and tells Kylie to strip, telling everyone she's done it before. She is humiliated and slaps him. When he keeps on at her, she leaves in tears. Peter sees Leanne when she arrives back in Coronation Street and gets her to agree to talk to him. Ryan thinks Sophie fancies Jenna. Kylie is hurt by David's cruelness. Nick escorts him out of the bistro. Tina later helps him sober up. Fiz gives Tyrone a phone which he can use to phone her and keep hidden from Kirsty. She transfers the photos of his injuries to it. Peter thinks Leanne is unhappy and doesn't have any spark with Nick. Leanne doesn't want his relationship advice. He says he's realised what he's lost with her. David decides to make up with Kylie. Kylie sees Tina and David hugging and although she doesn't think there's more to it, she knows he would never treat Tina like he treated her. Peter starts kissing Leanne but she stops it. He tells her their spark is still there. He leaves when Stella enters. Marcus offers Sean a present for Dylan but Sean won't take it. Leanne tells Stella she can't marry Nick as she aches for Peter. Carla shows up at Peter's flat, having flown in from LA. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Carla Connor - Alison King Guest cast *Dylan Wilson - Connor & Liam McCheyne Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Unnamed club - Interior and exterior Notes *This was originally planned as two separate episodes but by the time of transmission, the episodes were scheduled together and edited into a single hour-long episode, shown at 7.30pm. *The woman at the club who gets into a fight with Leanne Barlow is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *Kate Waters and Renny Krupinski were credited as the Fight Arrangers on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne looks forward to her Christmas Day wedding, but something is amiss as her hen party gets underway; David does himself no favours by humiliating Kylie in front of the stags, and she later assumes the worst when she finds him with Tina; Tyrone lies to Kirsty as he plans to celebrate the festive season with Fiz; Sean makes it clear Marcus has no right to see Dylan; Carla returns to The Street; and Sophie is unable to ignore her feelings for Jenna. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,460,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Extended episodes